His Lost Miko
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: IY&YYU KagHiei Pairing. One-shot Kagome died, but she still has enough time to tell Hiei she loves him. I'm not good at summeries. Please read, and no flames.


Alright, its 2:30 in the morning and I can't sleep. So I decided to write this one-shot. Disclaimer I Don't Own Anything. I hope you like it, you don't have to review, because I don't want to know how awful it is. Any way I really hope you like it, warning it is a little said.

* * *

Ruby eyes stared in shock at the scene, a petite figure was thrown hard against the wall. Blood splattered everywhere. As it fell to the ground with full impacted, the demon was demolished on the spot. Everyone turned their attention to the figure that was on the ground motionless.

A brown haired women wearing a pink and black fighting kimono ran to her sister, as she turned the person over, her hands flow to her mouth as she shook her head violently. "Iie," she whispered, " Iie," then was yelled from the hysterical women.

The monk pulled the Ttaijiya to him, wrapping his robes around her head, and she dug her face further into him as she cried harder.

The hanyou fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. A he watched his best friend soaking in his own blood.

The young kitsune yelled for his mother, telling her to get up. But nothing came from the still women.

A black haired man, with brown eyes ran to his cousin. Well softly lowering himself towards her level he found no signs of life. He let the tears fall as he touched the soft skin of his only precious cousin.

The orange and red hair men stood weeping along with the rest as they knew the world lost something important that day.

A winged figure stood at the foot of the cliff. Time seemed to stop only for the ruby eyed person and the figure that stood at the cliff.

The Forbidden Child turned to her, as she stood with beautiful white wings, that seemed to brighten her appearance. He turned from her then to the body that was on the floor.

She watched with her eyes as it landed on her previous vassal. The scene was gruesome, her body lied in a position that signify it was broken. Her face was pale, and her head limped as her cousin held her in his arms. Blood was leaking out of her open wounds, her clothes that she fought in were ripped into shreds. The warmth was leaving her body fast, as her hand opened it showed the hole Shikon no Tama. The jewel that started it all and ended in blood shed.

Her body eliminated a light that was bright for everyone to see, then was gone just as the light vanished. She continued to stare as everyone searched around for her original body. But she knew they never would, for it was destroyed and never to be used again.

Hiei turned to her now knowing that she was gone physically. His eyes shown the emotions he never wanted to show, and she was allowed to see.

Her eyes as will clouded with water that would soon fall, but she turned her gaze to the sun that was soon to set. Across the horizon was green land, the suns light interfered with the clouds as they shown purple and pink, will the sky was a dark blue.

" I knew this day was to come but I never knew it would be today." Her voice was sweet, calm, and melody. " There were so many things I've never had the chance to do, and never will." As the wind passed by brushing against her fair skin, she was at ease. " And things I'll never get to say." She said as she whipped her head around to stare at the Koorime Fire Demon.

The ice hearted demon walked calmly to the wing figure. Never letting his eyes drift away, then he stood in front of her.

Her eyes began to let the flow of water drops fall, then through her now healed body to the demon she loved. He wrapped his arms around her and he buried his head into her midnight hair. She weeped in his arms, as he brought her closer to him. " Never will we be able to do this again." She cried, " Never will I ever be able to tell you how much I love you." His eyes widen, " and never will I ever be able to hear the same exact words from you." She pulled away from his embrace, relieved she told him the most painful thing she could ever had felt. " Because I don't want to know, now that I'll never be able to be with you." She stepped back a bit, not anymore in his reach. " Because I know you don't feel the same."

Just as she was about to spread her wings, she was tackled by the demon. He held onto her for dear life. Not once has he ever felt this so called emotion he was feeling know. He pulled her closer, growling at the fact she was struggling, then as she calmed down, she snuggled back into his embrace. " You wrong," he said as his head was on top of hers. " I do love you," then pulled her chin up to face his, and closed the space between them.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, as she arms wrapped around his back. Time stopped for the two, as this was the last time they would see each other again. As she pulled back she still was crying, she again stepped back from him as he stood still.

" I'll always love you Hiei, no matter if I'm dead or not." She then spread her wings and took flight. Her white dress blew with the wind as she went up.

He watched as her figure disappeared from sight, a tear he shead only for her. For the one he loved, and the one he last.

As he came back to reality, it turned back to where everyone was huddled around the spot where the little miko was last seen. At the spot where her figure disappeared from the world.

He looked at the hand that held the tear gem, and balled it into a fist. He walked to the crying kitsune. Just as the little demon seen Hiei, he flung himself at him, crying, begging, asking why his mother was gone. He returned the hug to his child, for he was all he had left.

That day was a victorious day, the day the Shikon no Tama was restored, and the evil Hanyou was destroyed. But also a sad day when the world lost it's precious hero, the miko that gave everything up just for them.

* * *

I know a little short, but I worked hard on it. Now my back hurts from sitting for two hours writing this. I know my pen name says KurKag, but I also love KagHiei pairings. Its just way harder to write. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
